


I Want You To Howl

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [117]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse prompted  "Agent Carter. Werewolf/Vampire AU."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Howl

Peggy inched closer, eyes wide as she soaked in every detail. In the light of the full moon flooding in through the open window, the tall man in the impeccable suit half-turned away from her, covering his face with one giant, shaggy paw.

“Mr Jarvis?” Peggy tried, voice quavering slightly.

“Ah,” the voice was his, but richer somehow, with a slight burr, like he was speaking around a mouth full of very large teeth. She could see them, now, white in the moonlight. “I was not expecting you tonight, Agent Carter. You are…”

“You’re a werewolf,” Peggy said flatly, cutting through the layers of etiquette with a voice like a knife.

Mr Jarvis’ shoulders slumped, his paw dropping to his side in defeat. “Yes, I believe I am, Agent Carter.”

Peggy smiled; her half-formed plans of pursuit crystallized in an entire new and interesting way. “I assume you can still drive with those paws? Good, come on. We’ve got a suspect in need of questioning in Jersey.” She smiled, showing bright white teeth of her own. “And I suspect he won’t be forthcoming talking to me.”


End file.
